


Mister Mayor

by SaltySadness



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, It's one am and I'm tired, M/M, Public Sex, its in his office where someone could catch them so, lets do this, this is a universe where gay is allowed in 1920s, this is mainly smut, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Some good Damien/William action





	Mister Mayor

Damien had been working late that night for the fourth night in a row. He was slightly annoyed by being kept after hours, because he wanted to be cuddling his boyfriend right about now. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Being mayor had its downsides, and it was really irritating. He was stressed out and wanted to be able to relax. When he was nearly done with the paperwork, a knock was at his door. He groaned, what now? He just wanted to take a break. "Come in." It was difficult to keep the malice out of his voice. 

But, to his surprise, it was exactly who he wanted to see who poked his head in through the door. William could tell over the phone that, when Damien had called to let him know that he would be staying late _again_ , his boyfriend would be in need of relief. He grinned at Damien’s face. “Didn’t expect to see me, eh? Well I thought it would be nice to surprise you, since you’ve been so overworked lately. I thought you’d like to have a little break.”

“That’s nice love, but I don’t have any time to go anywhere with you.” 

“Who ever said we had to get out of here?” 

“And what is it you’re implying Mister Safari Man?” 

“Why don’t we have a little fun in here? You could lock the doors and close the curtains after all~” 

“William, you do understand what would happen if we got caught, right?” 

“Who’s gonna care Damien? Tell me one person here who hasn’t benefited from you being in charge?” 

“...Hmph, fine. But I swear Will if we get caught you’ll be the one using a cane.” 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Plus if they catch us we can just offer for them to joi-“ 

“I’m stopping you right there. I already said yes, don’t change my mind.” 

William laughed, and pushed all the papers off of Damien’s desk, causing him to grumble a little. “We need a little room Damien, and I don’t want to fuck you on a shitload of paper.” 

“William, _language_. You know my office rules.” 

“Oh please, you have the mouth of a sailor when you’re not here.” 

Damien rolled his eyes, standing and sitting on the desk in front of William. He had his legs crossed and was leaning back slightly. William snickered. “You look like you’re posing for a calendar or somethin’.” 

“Really Will?” Damien huffed. William leaned forward and kissed him. It was rough but sweet. And brief. Too brief for Damien, because as soon as William pulled away, he pulled him right back into another kiss. His arms went around William’s neck, refusing to end the kiss until he needed air. William’s hands had gotten busy, however, pulling off Damien’s suit jacket and tie. He was unbuttoning his shirt when Damien stopped. 

“Wow Dames, really worked up, huh?” William raised an eyebrow as he finished unbuttoning. Damien nodded slowly, watching William pull off his own jacket and undo his ridiculous suspenders. He couldn’t help but giggle, William giving him a look as he dropped them on the floor. Damien’s shirt fell off of his shoulders, with him hardly noticing. William was not one to wait, as he quickly stripped completely. He stood there nude, grinning ear to ear. 

Damien, on the other hand, enjoyed taking his time to make a show. So while William watched him, he shrugged off his shirt and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Will made an irritated sound, pulling off his pants the rest of the way and lifting Damien up slightly to take off his boxer briefs. Damien let out an alarmed squeak when lifted, wondering how worked up Will was himself. 

Will kissed Damien again, quickly pushing Damien backwards so he has to use one hand to keep himself from falling back. Damien used his other hand to wrap around Wilford’s neck. And of course, Will was stroking him gently. He always did that when they made out. It was the reason Damien liked saving romance for the bedroom only. Will would do him anytime, anywhere if he let him. And that wouldn’t be a good image for the mayor, naturally. Damien let out small, breathy moans all while Will stroked him. Will was clearly soaking it all up, all the comments having disappeared once they started to undress. That’s when it was obvious Will was all in. 

Damien shifted so he could wrap his legs around William, looking up at him. “We need lube.” 

William pulled away to lean down and pull some out of his jacket pocket. “There you go dear.” 

“Really, you perv?” 

“Hey’ For your information, I knew you need a stress reliever. Don’t call me that when you’re the one who needs this, I’m trying to help.” William stuck his tongue out at Damien. He poured some onto his fingers. “Ready, Mister Mayor?” 

Damien kissed William, nodding as William slid a finger in him. Damien squirmed a little at first, trying to get used to the feeling inside. “We do this constantly, and yet this always feels so weird.” 

“I know, but at least it’s not painful or anything of the sort.” 

“Yeah, but it still makes me feel awkward, like I’m doing this for the first time all over again.” 

William nodded and added the second finger as soon as Damien finished talking. He gasped out, leaning into Will more. William twisted and curled his fingers, making Damien’s grip tighten. “Sh-shit.” Damien had clearly given up the no swearing rule.

Damien kissed his neck, leaving a small hickey on the base. Will groaned, tilting his head just as a knock rang at the door. Both men froze, as a female’s voice called out. “Sir, is this a bad time?” The doorknob jiggled, luckily locked, as Damien slowly responded in a flustered tone. “I’m a bit busy right about now, come back later please.” The jiggling stopped and there were footsteps moving away from the door. They both breathed a sigh of relief, before Will added a third finger just to be a dick and catch Damien by surprise. 

He moaned out, his nails digging into Will’s shoulders. “Will, seriously just fuck me already. I don’t need any more teasing.” 

“As you wish, Mister Mayor.” Will pulled his fingers out, and applied lube to himself before lining up with Damien. Damien’s face was red and sweaty, Will’s no better. Being him, he took no time waiting for Damien to adjust as he pushed in him and started to thrust. Damien’s hand went over his mouth as he moaned out, clearly silencing himself to anybody near the doors. Will was already going fast, since this was to please Damien and Damien was already worked up. 

Damien let out muffled moans, burying his face in William’s neck. He felt heat puddling in his stomach, but tried to hold back to keep this moment going forever. Unfortunately for Damien, William had just started to aim for his prostate, causing his moans to become louder and his ability to hold back even farther gone. He came across both his and William’s chest, William cumming in him afterwards from Damien squeezing around him. They both sat there for a moment, panting, before Will pulled out and went into the bathroom to get paper towels and water. Damien laid back on the desk, just letting the tension in his muscles completely evaporate. They both helped wipe and clean each other off, quite silent considering what just went down. Thankfully for Damien, none of his paperwork were stained in any fashion. He slowly got himself dressed, before scolding William to be dressed too. Will would’ve happily walked out of the room completely naked. 

Damien looked at the paperwork and back up at William before saying, “Screw it, I’ll finish these at home. I really just want to cuddle.” William laughed, and thought that was a splendid plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual non rp smut, amazing. It sucks but—


End file.
